MattNez Shorts
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Just a series of shorts centered around Cyberchase's alpha couple - Matt and Inez! Slider and Jackie will make appearances as well, so Slider/Jackie shippers, don't be alarmed.
1. Asking Nezzie Out

**I'm trying out a new fandom here! This one is a show that I've loved since I was a kid, it's CYBERCHASE! One of my first OTPs was Matt and Inez and it feels so good to finally write something for these two cyber-detectives! Actually...it'll be a bunch of shorts for these two! I always thought that they'd make a great couple. As always, this is just the work of a fan here! ROLL IT!**

* * *

It had been about six months since the Cybersquad took down Hacker's Transformatron. With an assist from Slider's dad, Coop, Hacker's biggest plan to take over Cyberspace had been foiled. Thanks to his contributions, Slider had been named the 4th member of the Cybersquad. Not only that, but Coop had actually worked with Motherboard to get Slider into the same school that Matt, Jackie and Inez were in so that he wouldn't be separated from his friends.

* * *

We now see Slider and Matt at Matt's locker...where the 12 year old leader of the Cybersquad is dealing with some 'guy issues'.

"Chill, Matt!" Slider implored, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Now...what's the sitch, dude?"

"Let's see...I finally realized that I'm in love with Inez, I want to ask her out but I'm afraid that I'll totally blow it!" Matt told Slider.

Slider chuckled "Don't freak out, dude. Remember that 'Ned's Declassified' episode on asking someone out?"

"I think I skipped that one."

"Well, I didn't. In it, Ned tries to get up the courage to ask out Suzie Crabgrass. One of the tips in that episode is to practice what you're gonna say and find a good place to say it. You're bound to get nervous if you fly blind and when you get nervous, you freeze up. Trust me on this one, Matt. I know first-hand. I got nervous myself when I asked out Jackie."

Matt chuckled "I know...now look at you two! You've been dating half a year now..."

"Take it from me, Matt...don't get nervous, stay calm...you got this," Slider assured his friend.

Matt smiled "Thanks, Sly. Come on, we better get to gym class pronto or Coach Halder will have a cow!"

"And I don't want to relive any of that!"

* * *

Later that day, in the schoolyard...

We see Slider preparing Matt for the task at hand - asking out Inez.

"Ready, Matt?"

"As I'll ever be, Sly. I just have this to ask..."

"Shoot, Matt."

"Why am I getting the feeling I've been dragged into an episode of 'Andi Mack'?"

"Probably because you've been watching it with Inez. Also, I've heard her say that she thinks you look like the guy who plays Jonah Beck - Asher Angel."

Hearing this caused Matt to slap his head in disbelief. "Can't believe she said that, Sly..."

"Dude, she wants you! Now go out there and get the girl!"

After flashing a thumbs up at Slider, Matt charged out in search of his girlfriend-to-be.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jackie and Inez...

"Are you absolutely sure that Matt's gonna ask me out?" Inez asked her best friend.

"Girl, it's all but a foregone conclusion. Matt's had a thing for you since we first got sucked into Cyberspace! I even caught him practicing what he was going to say so he wouldn't freeze up," Jackie told Inez.

"Gosh, Matt was really buggin' out..."

"More so than Andi when Jonah asked her out. You've always said that Matt looks like Asher Angel, the guy who plays Jonah Beck on 'Andi Mack'...which, by the way, is our favorite show!"

Inez scoffed "Don't remind me...just makes it all the more nerve-racking."

"Don't freak out, Inez...just be the kind, sweet, smart girl that we know Matt loves."

Inez hugged Jackie "Thanks, Jax!" She then spotted Matt on the vacant soccer field "There he is! MATT!"

* * *

That voice...Matt would know it anywhere. "Nezzie!" he called out, hugging Inez.

"Aw, Matt! You know what I've said about calling me that..."

Matt giggled, blushing hard "Sorry about that. Anyway..."

"So...Jackie told me you wanted to ask me something..." Inez cut him off.

Matt smiled, taking Inez's hand. "I do. Throughout our adventures, we've had our share of highs and lows. But through all of it, there's been one person that's been there for me...and that's you, Inez. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if the unthinkable happened. What I'm trying to say is...Inez Maria Garcia, will you be my girlfriend?"

Inez giggled then pounced on Matt, kissing him hard on the lips "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that, Matthew Ryan Quinlan," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much, Nezzie…"

"I love you too, Mattster…only you and Slider can call me 'Nezzie' now."

Little did the new couple know, Slider and Jackie were watching the whole thing.

"Well, it's about time!" Jackie cheered.

"We always knew that they'd be a great couple..." Slider said as Matt and Inez walked behind them, still in mid-makeout.

* * *

 **Well now...first 'Cyberchase' short, first Matt/Inez short...and I've got plenty more to come, so STAY TUNED!**


	2. Missing Nezzie

**Here's the next MattNez short! I've been seeing ads for those 'Wish Me' light-up bow puppies and it got me thinking 'What if Matt had one of those and what if he was without Inez for a week?' That's where this idea comes from. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Matt and Inez have been dating for just over two months now. Even though they were the newest couple at school, they were one of the favorites to win 'Cutest Couple'. However, that Friday, Inez told Matt that she was heading off to Miami to visit her grandparents, but that she'd be back the following Monday. Monday rolls along and it's the start of Matt's week without his Latina girlfriend. He is seen at his locker listening to 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth off the soundtrack to 'Furious 7'.

Matt sighed wistfully as he closed his locker only to reveal Slider right beside him. "What's wrong, bro?" the skater teen asked. "You seem out of it today."

"I'm with Slider here, Matt. You're not the same chipper, go-getter guy we know and love," Jackie added.

"Alright, guys. You caught me," Matt started. "It hasn't even been a day and I miss Inez already. I miss her sweet, smiling face, her beautiful brunette hair, her shining green eyes..." he pontificated.

"This is bad, Slider."

"Tell me about it, Jax. I tried playing the most recent Super Bowl for him on my phone - not even that could snap him out of it!"

"Well, I tried putting 'Andi Mack' on for him - no luck."

Jackie and Slider were in agreement that something had to be done to help their friend. Only problem is they don't know what to do. No time to think about it now. They had to get to Ms. Masterson's history class!

* * *

"You guys go on, I'll catch up," Matt said in a monotone voice. As soon as the coast was clear, Matt re-opened his locker and pulled out a stuffed animal that almost looked like his golden retriever, Obi-Wan Kadoggie. However, this puppy was wearing a blue bow. After making sure the area was all clear, he kissed the toy dog's nose, causing the bow to light up. Then, he blew on the bow, turning off the light and this is what he said...

"I love you, Nezzie, and I wish you were here with me. I promise I'll tough this out...for both of us."

* * *

Later that day - Matt was back to normal! Or about as normal as he could be, according to his standards.

"Hey, guys!" Matt greeted.

"Dude! You're lookin' much better!" Slider said.

"Feelin' better, too!"

"Still bummed out about Inez?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, but something happened earlier to remind me that she would want me to smile no matter what. Nezzie would want me to stay strong and be the same guy she loves. Who knows? Perhaps when she gets back next Monday, Nezzie will be even more beautiful!"

"Matt's back!" Slider and Jackie cheered.

* * *

The rest of the week just flew right on by. Matt and Inez texted each other almost endlessly every day. By the time Monday rolled around again, Matt is charged up and ready to see how Miami has changed his girlfriend. Sure enough, Slider was right! Inez had only gotten more beautiful. Her brunette hair had gotten longer, cascading down past her shoulders. She had grown about five inches and her outfit had changed dramatically. Instead of her purple vest, purple top with yellow star and light blue shorts, she was now in a blue skirt, purple halter top and blue shoes.

"Nezzie!" Matt greeted, running up to her and kissing her.

"Hey, Matt! How'd you handle things without me?" Inez asked.

"To be honest, I was a wreck without you, Nezzie. Sure, we texted every day, but it's nothing like actually having you here, my lovely Latina."

Inez giggled, kissing Matt hard on the lips. "Go ahead...taste it, Matty!"

Matt licked his lips "Since when do your lips taste like cinnamon?"

"About that, Matt...I kinda started wearing lip gloss while I was in Miami. I was testing out different flavors, trying to find out which ones I like the most. I got plenty of lip glosses while there and I think I might just try them on you soon!"

Matt purred, kissing Inez on the lips. "Can't wait, Nezzie…"

* * *

As Matt and Inez walked into school, hand in hand, Slider and Jackie had this exchange:

"You know, Jax, Matt and Inez are such a cute couple."

"I couldn't agree more, Slider!"

* * *

 **That'll do it for this one! I'll catch you in the next short! SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


	3. The Halloween Howl

**So, I was just watching the 'Halloween Howl' episode and it got me thinking 'What if Slider was in that episode?' This Matt/Inez short was the end result. The costume ideas were mine.**

* * *

It's Halloween night and we begin in Inez's room. This year, she's dressed as teen singing sensation Sabrina Carpenter. We see her sprawled out on her bed writing in her diary.

'Dear Diary, This Halloween is gonna be so epic! First - Trick Or Treating with Matt, Slider, Jax and Didge in Castleblanca, then off to Mayor Wolfman's Halloween Howl! It's my first Halloween party and first one since Matt and I became a couple, so here's hoping everything goes right,' she wrote as a portal appeared.

"Sweet! My ride's here! Write more later!" the Latina cheerfully said as she jumped into the portal, landing in Castleblanca, joining her friends. Digit was dressed as the legendary and infamous pirate Blackbeard, Slider was dressed as Otto Rocket from Nickelodeon's 'Rocket Power', Matt continued his and Slider's Nickelodeon theme by going as Danny Phantom while Jackie completed hers and Inez's 'Girl Meets World' set by dressing as show star Rowan Blanchard. Little did Inez know that her diary fell out of her pockets and onto the ground below, right in front of Jackie.

* * *

"Well, would ya look at that? Looks like Riley Matthews and Maya Hart are here!" Slider joked.

"Aw, I thought you were going as Sam Manson from Danny Phantom, Nezzie..." Matt said, slightly bummed.

Inez giggled "Aw, Matty! I didn't know you were going as Danny Phantom, but that doesn't mean I can't still do this!" she said, pecking Matt on the cheek.

"And now I don't know whether or not I should say I got kissed by Sabrina Carpenter."

* * *

While Matt and Inez snuggled, Slider picked up Inez's diary. "Huh? What's this?" Slider asked.

"Slider! That's Inez's diary!" Matt warned. "No one and I mean no one...except me...is allowed in there!"

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating things just a bit there, Matt?" Slider asked as he read the page it was open to.

"Maybe so, but it's not right to snoop, Sly," the ginger warned.

Slider just shrugged it off as he stopped at one specific line. "TIME OUT! Inez wrote this?" he asked, reading the line - 'Jackie is so mean...' This led to an argument between Jackie and Inez, leading to Inez going with Matt, Jackie going with Slider and Digit going with Jackie and Slider to give Matt and Inez some alone time.

* * *

"Honest to god - I know you wouldn't write such a thing about Jackie, Nezzie," Matt said, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "I'm not taking sides here, I'm just going by what I know."

"I know, Matt. It's just not like Jackie to jump to conclusions like that," Inez started. "That's your thing!" she teased Matt.

"HEY!" Matt fired back.

Inez giggled "Aw, I just like to push your buttons a bit, Matty!" she said, running off.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you for that one, Nezzie!" Matt called out, running after Inez.

* * *

We'll go to Jackie, Slider and Digit right now. Much like Matt was doing with Inez, Slider was doing his best to calm Jackie.

"What have I done, Jax? I never should've read Inez's diary..." Slider said, kicking himself for messing everything up.

"Matt warned you not to snoop, Slider!" Jackie reprimanded the skater. "Honestly, you can be as reckless as Matt sometimes."

"I know. But I'll find a way to make this right, Jackie."

Jackie smiled "Just you being here with me makes me feel better," she swooned, kissing Slider. The trio then help Buzz, Delete and Harold divide up their Halloween candy haul so they each get their fair share, after which Harold tells Jackie she's the nicest girl he's ever met.

* * *

We go back to Matt and Inez, who've met up with Mayor Wolfman and have been told the Halloween Howl might not be happening because Hacker's taken over his castle. But look out! Here come the Gargoyles of Grizzly!

"RUN, GUYS!" Matt calls out, leading Inez and Mayor Wolfman into an alleyway before pressing a side button on his SQWAK pad. "Jax, Didge, Sly, it's Matt. Hacker's taken over Mayor Wolfman's castle. Inez and I are with him right now. Meet us at the Mayor's castle so we can formulate a plan to evict Hacker.

* * *

Within minutes, the group was together outside Mayor Wolfman's castle. Their plan - Digit and Jackie would get garlic from the Old Maid of Graylock to scare off the gargoyles, Slider would create a diversion for Hacker while Matt, Inez and Mayor Wolfman look for a way to get the gargoyles to turn against Hacker. Good thing Slider always has a skateboard on him!

Jackie and Digit soon return with the garlic, scaring off the gargoyles. Slider had diverted Hacker's attention away from the rest of the group while Mayor Wolfman found out that the Seven Gargoyles of Grizzly will turn against Hacker if given 35 pieces of rock candy divided evenly amongst them.

"Where are we gonna get rock candy at a time like this?" Inez asked.

Survey says...from Harold! Harold gladly gave Jackie all of his rock candy before heading out with Buzz and Delete for some more trick or treating. After dealing out the rock candy, Hacker burst in and tried to send the Cybersquad along with Mayor Wolfman back to the dungeon. However, the Seven Gargoyles of Grizzly are now under the control of the Cybersquad.

"Care to do the honors, Jax?" Inez asked.

"You got it, Inez!" Jackie cheerfully affirmed. "Gargoyles, remove Hacker from Mayor Wolfman's castle immediately."

The gargoyles did as asked, immediately evicting Hacker from Mayor Wolfman's castle. With Hacker gone, it was time...to HOWWWWLLLL!

* * *

"Jax, Nezzie, Slider's got something to say," Matt started.

"Girls...I should've heeded Matt's warning. I'm sorry I looked in your diary, Inez. It was not nice of me to snoop and I almost broke us up because of it. Can you guys forgive me?"

Inez and Jackie hugged Slider with Jackie pecking Slider on the cheek for good measure.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The skater teen chuckled. Matt then took Inez's hand and kissed it.

"May I have this dance, my lovely Latina?"

Inez giggled "Of course, my athletic hunk-sicle!"

Seeing the newest couple dance gave Slider an idea. He took Jackie's hand -

"Shall we join them?"

"We'd be insulted if we didn't, Slider!"

So to recap - Hacker's defeated again, friendships were broken and mended...and our two favorite couples are dancing the night away. What more would you want from the Halloween Howl?

* * *

 **Well, I don't think much more can be said about this one. If you have any ideas about future shorts, let me know and I'll see you in the next one! SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


	4. Glossed Up

**Hey, Cyberchase fans! I'm back with another Matt/Inez short! This is what I think is a rite of passage for every couple - testing lip gloss flavors. Let's see how Matt takes to his girl's arsenal.**

* * *

We catch up with Matt and Inez at Inez's apartment. The duo was just finishing up their homework when Inez took out her purple makeup bag.

"Matt, could you close your eyes for me?" she asked as she opened her bag, took out a pink tube, opened it and swiped the tip along her lips.

Matt smiled and closed his eyes "Okay, but I don't see why-", he started, but was cut off by the soft sensation of Inez's lips pressed up against his. Only there was something different this time. There was an added sensation - a sweet, tangy sensation.

"What are you doing, Nezzie?" Matt asked, smacking his lips and tasting...strawberries?

"Guess the strawberry is out," the Latina said, taking out a blue tube and repeating the same motion she did with the strawberry lip gloss before kissing Matt again.

However, this caused Matt to break off the kiss almost instantly. "GAH! Way too sweet!"

"I figured when I saw the flinch," Inez deadpanned as she put on another lip gloss, kissing Matt again. This one was sweet, but not too sweet. It was also fairly...tropical.

"Tastes like pineapple, Nezzie," Matt analyzed.

"You'd be correct," she giggled. "You like it?"

"I do, but it's just a tad sour," Matt told his girlfriend.

Inez smiled, putting the pineapple lip gloss aside. "Let's see...Green Apple would be too sour, coconut and hot cocoa would be too sweet..."

It was as if she was rummaging through her makeup bag. Matt then remember something Inez told him about wanting to 'test different flavors for their kissing'. Then it clicked for Matt.

"Nezzie, are you trying different lip glosses on me?"

Inez scoffed and shrugged off Matt's question. "Okay, you caught me. Guess I probably should've been more subtle and tested all these flavors out over our next few dates to get your reaction to each one...but this is miles more fun!"

Matt just let out a happy, relieved sigh and smiled. "Inez, I applaud your creative way on going about the situation. But you do know that you could've just told me you wanted to do this."

"I know, Matty, but I just love seeing the look on your face when I tease you!" she said, giggling before going back to her makeup bag. "Let's see...peach would be too overpowering. You already like the cinnamon...Ah! This one for sure!"

'Whatever Nezzie picks shouldn't overpower how she herself tastes, just make it more fun,' Matt thought as Inez kissed him again. However this time, Matt didn't pull back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the Latina's waist, kissing her back. Neither of them resisted. It was like their first kiss all over again.

The pair continued kissing for quite a while before breaking off to come up for air. Matt then opened his eyes, immediately met by the sparkling, emerald eyes of his Nezzie.

"Delicious..."

Inez giggled "Totally that one!"

"Wh-what just happened?" Matt asked.

"I think we found the one that didn't make you cringe, flinch, gag or wipe off my kisses," she began. "Pink lemonade - sweet, sour, not too strong but still packs a punch. That and the cinnamon lip gloss were the ones that made you make out with me much more," Inez explained.

"Where'd you get all those lip glosses, Inez?"

"You remember when I was on my trip to Miami to see my grandparents? You know...the week where Slider and Jackie told me you were a total wreck?"

"Don't remind me. I'm not proud of that."

"Well, let's just say the cinnamon lip gloss and my new outfit weren't the only things to come out of that trip," Inez teased.

Matt swooned, kissing Inez again. "You've always got a way to surprise me, don't you, Nezzie?"

"I do, Matt...and I love you."

"I love you too, Inez."

* * *

 **I so wanted to do this! I totally wanted to see what would happen if Inez tried different lip gloss flavors on Matt, make him squirm a bit. This was the end result. If you have any ideas, let me know and...I'LL SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


	5. Inez's First Period

**In this next short, let's just say that Inez...won't be herself. This one will take place just after 'Balancing Act'. If you're asking about why everyone aside from Slider (as of yet) is a year older than they are in the series, well...I place Slider's first appearance in 'The Borg of the Ring' a year after 'Lost My Marbles'. I hope that explains things. Be advised, this may have some coarse language. ROLL IT!**

* * *

The Cybersquad had just finished up helping Sharri Spotter with her 'Welcome To Frogsnorts' movie and in the process, stopped Hacker from overthrowing Stumblesnore as headmaster of the school. Inez had just turned 11 and she had started to 'fill out' in her chest area. However, today...she just wasn't feeling herself.

"Hey, guys," Inez said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Hiya, Nezzie!" Matt cheerfully greeted, kissing his Latina girlfriend before trying to figure out the situation. "What's wrong, Nezzie?"

"Oh, like you would know! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT, MATT!" Inez snapped, causing Jackie and Slider to gasp.

"What the hell, Inez?!" Slider asked. "You haven't snapped at Matt since you two started dating!"

"CAN IT, SKATER BOY!"

"Jax, you take it from here. Matt, get the Cone of Silence."

* * *

Matt nodded, grabbing a plastic two stage bubble out of the locker that he and Inez share, placing it over his and Slider's heads and locking it in place before walking away.

"I don't know what's going on, Sly. Nezzie's hasn't snapped at me since she and I started dating," Matt told Slider.

"I know, dude. That's what I said. Something's totally wrong with your girl and I'm not sure I want to know what."

"Noted. Let's let Jackie handle this one. Something tells me that Inez will be better off with her today."

"Good call there, Matt. Better head for the library. We can watch last night's Blackhawks game while we wait for word from Jackie."

* * *

As Matt and Slider head off to the library, we check back in with Inez and Jackie.

"Inez, I've never seen you go off like this!"

"I know, Jackie. Something's seriously wrong with me," she told Jackie.

"Spill, girlfriend. What's been goin' on?" the compulsive organizer and convicted drama queen asked.

"I'm not really sure. I've had this shooting pain in my chest most of the day. You saw me snap at Matt AND Slider, which I've never done, especially not towards Matt...not since he and I started dating," Inez explained.

Jackie smiled "I think I know what's going on with you, Inez."

"Lay it on me, Jax. I can take it."

"Pain in your chest, moodiness, heightened aggression towards Matt and Slider...it's as I suspected - your first period."

Upon hearing this, Inez buried her face in the locker that she and Matt share. "Man...I bet Matt hates me for snapping at him for no reason. I'm such an idiot!" she sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you, Inez. Slider doesn't hate you, either. You just took them by surprise by snapping at them. They felt like they needed some 'guy time', so they let me try to figure out what's been going on with you."

Inez sighed "I can't believe I scared off our boyfriends, Jax. I gotta go apologize to Matt and Slider."

"They're in the library, Inez."

* * *

Back with Matt and Slider...

"You know, Sly, Chicago's got the best goal horn in the NHL!"

"That may be, but they've also got the most annoying song. 'Chelsea Dagger' will get on your nerves when you hear it too often."

"Now that you mention it...Chicago's song is pretty annoying. The new team in Las Vegas, the Golden Knights, have a pretty good horn/song combo. Inez just loves the Knights because they use a Panic! At The Disco song after goals."

"Sounds like Inez, alright."

No sooner than Slider said her name, there was Inez running in to kiss Matt with Jackie coming in behind, jumping Slider.

"Jackie!"

"Nezzie! Next time, warn us when you're gonna pull a stunt like that!" Matt reprimanded.

Jackie and Inez turned to each other, then gave off a big "SO NOT!"

Then, Inez stroked Matt's messy, ginger hair. "Matt, I'm sorry I snapped at you - you and Slider. Something was majorly wrong with me and I didn't know what it was until Jackie told me that - it was my first period."

Matt was frozen. He had no response to what Inez just told him.

"Of course you wouldn't get it," Inez retorted. She was stopped by Matt kissing her. "You still love me?"

"Who said I ever stopped loving you?" Matt sweetly asked. "Inez, I don't care if your hormones are out of whack. I just want you to stay the same smart, beautiful woman I know and love."

Inez smiled "You got it, Matty!" she said, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Aw! Well, isn't that just too precious? That's what I think would go down during Inez's first period. If you have any ideas, let me know! SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


	6. New York Minute

**So, I just re-watched 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve' and it gave me the idea for this short. Hearing Matt reference Yankee Stadium in 'Fortress of Attitude' got me thinking that the Cybersquad could be New York kids, so that's what I'm going with here. LET'S ROLL!**

* * *

It's New Year's Eve - more specifically, it's Matt and Inez's first New Year's as a couple. It's also Slider and Jackie's first New Year's together as well! Of course, Matt had the perfect idea for this occasion - celebrating the New Year in his stomping ground, TIMES SQUARE, the biggest party on the planet! Of course, this time...the now 13-year old leader of the Cybersquad may be in over his head.

"Welcome to my favorite place in the world - Times Square in New York City!" Matt cheerfully exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Matt! It's amazing!" Inez swooned.

"It's like Disney World here!" Jackie added.

"There must be like 100,000 people here, Matt!" Slider observed.

Matt chuckled. "There's expected to be over 2,000,000 people here tonight."

Slider gasped. "TWO MILLION?! WHAT ARE THEY ALL DOING HERE?"

"They're here for the same reason we are. It's the biggest party on the planet - New Year's Eve in Times Square!"

"New York's been pulling this off for over 100 years and it just keeps getting bigger and better every year!" Inez started to explain.

"It even gets its own TV specials!" Jackie added.

"So what's with the pens?" Slider asked.

"They're for security reasons, Sly..." Matt began. "You see, 2,000,000 people from around the world all in one place makes here in Times Square an enticing target for terrorists. So the entirety of the police and fire departments are here. They've closed off the perimeter to unauthorized traffic and set up those viewing pens. Once you're in a pen, you're in for the duration." the ginger explained.

"Have you been here before, Matt?"

"Nope. Nezzie, Jax and I have watched it every year since we were little kids. But this is our first time seeing it in person," Matt told Slider. "And Nezzie...you're gonna flip when you hear who's gonna be here tonight!"

Inez got a huge smile on her face. "Who's performing tonight, Matt?"

Matt pulled out his phone and went over the list of performers "We have Andy Grammer, Andra Day, Lauren Alaina, Neil Diamond, Sugarland...love those guys...Nick Jonas, Mariah Carey just before midnight and this should get you screaming, Nezzie...CAMILA CABELLO'S GONNA BE HERE!"

Inez froze at hearing that name. Then she screamed and jumped into Matt's arms. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MATT, I LOVE HER! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE CAMILA CABELLO!"

"3 ways to set Inez off: Call her 'Nezzie' and not be me, make fun of her smarts and mention either Taylor Swift or Camila Cabello," Matt told Jackie and Slider.

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell Inez what you're getting her for her birthday, Matt," Slider quipped.

"What do you think I got her?" Matt asked.

"Maybe, oh, I don't know...Camila's debut solo album!"

Matt blushed. Slider just blew his surprise!

"Aw, man! Well, Inez...looks like you found out what I'm getting you for your birthday. Slider just couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Your expression gave it away, Matt. And man, it's cold!"

"It's 14 degrees right now, projected to drift down to 8 when it comes time for those midnight kisses. With the wind chill factored in...it'll feel like -7!"

Slider froze, shocked at the weather report. "Well I guess you weren't kidding when you warned us to layer up for tonight!"

"What time is it now?" Jackie asked.

Matt checked his phone..."10:30 AM. We are just over 13 hours away from the famous Times Square Ball Drop. Some have been here since 9 AM!"

"How do they stand being outside in the cold so long?" Slider asked.

"It's best not to ask, Sly."

* * *

After an early pizza dinner, it was back out into the cold just in time for the lighting and raising of the iconic Times Square Ball. Fortunately for the Cybersquad, Matt's gotten to know most of the New York Police Department, so they have street access and are free of the viewing pens. The night began with a Chinese cultural performance. Then, some of the biggest songs of the year played over the sound system. Inez knew most of them right from the first few lyrics.

"That's 'Wolves' by Selena Gomez! And there's 'Look What You Made Me Do' by Taylor Swift!"

Matt just stood there and let his girlfriend go off. "This is what I get for dating a Swiftie."

"Are you and Nezzie going to opening night of Taylor Swift's tour in Glendale?"

"Yes, Jax…"

"Matt, the things you do for your girlfriend!" Slider chuckled out.

"I know. But I still love my Nezzie."

* * *

The first big performance of the night came just after 7 when Andra Day came to the stage to preform 'Rise Up' and 'Stand Up For Something'. Andy Grammer would come on at 8:10 with 3 of his biggest hits - 'Honey I'm Good', 'Good To Be Alive' and 'Smoke Clears'. Afterwards came the first of the major league performances as Sugarland took the stage for 5 of their hits including 'Love Your Baby Girl', 'All I Wanna Do' and 'Stuck Like Glue'.

"There you go pullin' me right back in! Right back in! And I know...never lettin' this go...STUCK ON YOU!" Matt and Inez sang, triggering Slider and Jackie to jump in.

"Wuh-oh, wuh-oh, stuck like glue! You and me, baby we're stuck like glue! Wuh-oh, wuh-oh, stuck like glue! You and me, baby we're stuck like glue!" The quartet sang.

"Matt, don't tell me you're recording 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' this year..." Inez freaked.

"I am. That way, we can watch our zaniness the night before your birthday, Nezzie!"

"You know, I would've never thought to pull that kind of stunt, Matt. You, me, Sly and Jax, your place, January 12th...we're gonna relive this all!"

"Can't wait, Nezzie! And take a guess who's coming up next hour..."

"Oh, I don't know. Could it possibly be...CAMILA CABELLO?" Inez playfully asked her boyfriend.

"You got that right!" Matt cheerfully responded.

Oh by the way...guess who Inez would have a run-in with only minutes after Sugarland finished up? That's right, it was Camila! She actually asked Inez to join her on stage for her performance and she showed her how she's been keeping warm in the frigid tundra of Times Square - handwarmers everywhere on her body! She even helped get Inez set up. That should make things warm and toasty for when Matt comes in for that midnight kiss!

* * *

Then it came time for Inez to take the stage with one of her favorite singers. She was to perform 'Havana', one of her favorite songs. This should be fun! Inez followed the choreography perfectly, despite having not rehearsed at all and her singing was perfect! But there was one move that really got Matt's attention.

"Sly...did Nezzie just shake her butt at me?" Matt asked.

"She did, bro." Slider affirmed.

Jackie scoffed. "This is what happens when two Latinas are on the stage at the same time."

"Jax, I let Nezzie make her own choices. I'm not like those jerks in the movies. She wanted to be on stage with Camila Cabello, so I let her go for it."

As soon as she heard Matt's cute little pet name for her, Inez jumped off the stage with Camila in tow and hugged Matt "WHOO! What a rush! I really felt like I was in Havana!"

"Glad you had fun, Nezzie..." Matt whispered, kissing Inez.

Not too long after Inez had her celebrity encounter, Matt had a run-in with Nick Jonas! Just like what happened between Inez and Camila Cabello, Matt was asked to come up on stage with Nick Jonas to join him in his performance. Matt quickly jumped on board with a smile on his face, thinking to himself 'Nezzie, I'm gonna make you swoon over me tonight!'

* * *

Come 10:30, there was not only an on-stage wedding on the streets of New York, but it was time for Nick Jonas and Matt to come up on stage!

"You nervous at all, Matt?" Slider asked.

"More nervous than I've ever been," Matt freaked. "This is going to be seen by over a billion people all over the world!"

"Relax, Matt...you'll be fine," Inez said sweetly, kissing Matt.

To help Matt out, Slider was called upon to introduce the duo. "Back here in New York - it is 10 degrees! With the wind chill factored in...feels like -7! You guys are brave!" Slider began. "Right now on stage is an American Music Award winner who just scored his first Golden Globe nomination for the original song 'Home' from the animated film 'Ferdinand' - which I haven't seen, so no spoilers, Matt!" the skater teen warned his impulsive best bro, who threw his hands in the air. "Performing that along with two of his global hits - 'Close' and 'Jealous' - with an assist from my bro Matt Quinlan, Times Square, this is the one and only stud known as...NICK JONAS!"

* * *

On that cue from Slider, Matt and Nick Jonas took the stage. Things started smoothly with the aforementioned song 'Home', but when it came time for 'Close', Matt and Nick went into the crowd. Matt took it a step further, kissing Inez and having her join in on the action. When Inez saw Matt go into the crowd and kiss her, she couldn't help but swoon.

"Swoon-worthy performance, Inez?" Jackie asked.

"Totally swoon-worthy...Matt so gets me," Inez swooned.

With the confetti flying after 'Jealous', Matt jumped off-stage just before doing his imitation of Ryan Seacrest.

"This...is AMERICAN IDOL!" Matt said as the 'American Idol' song played over the speakers and a preview of Idol's return played. "Sly and I still remember how you and Jackie got when you heard that 'American Idol' was coming back, Nezzie!"

"Yeah, you girls nearly blew out our ears with your screaming!" Slider told Inez and Jackie. "I can only imagine what it's gonna be like for you two come March!"

"I think you better be getting your iPod ready, Sly. We haven't heard the last of Inez and Jackie's screaming," Matt warned.

"Noted."

* * *

"ONE HOUR TO GO!" Jackie shouted. "Inez, get your makeup out! There's some kissing about to happen!"

Inez smiled, taking out her makeup bag, immediately going for her magenta lipstick and the pink lemonade lip gloss that Matt loves. One hour from now, Matt will be in for the surprise of his life.

"Heads up, Matt. Looks like Inez is gonna pounce soon," Slider warned.

"And I'll be ready, Sly. Believe me."

* * *

11:15 brought with it a sing-along performance by the legendary Neil Diamond of his hit song 'Sweet Caroline'. During the performance, Slider caught something off about the legendary singer.

"Am I having a moment or is Neil Diamond's hand shaking?" Slider asked.

"I don't think it's because of how bitter cold it is tonight, Slider," Jackie added.

"As I thought..." Inez began.

"What is it, Nezzie?" Matt asked.

"He's got Parkinson's. If this ends up being his last-ever live performance...then what a way to go out," the Latina said. "Good catch, by the way, Slider."

"Who's on next?" Slider asked.

"Mariah Carey's coming back next, Slider. She needed her own police escort after what happened last year!"

"We know, Matt," Jackie retorted. "We all saw that one!"

* * *

Come 11:30, it was time for another legend to come up on stage. This time, Matt gave the intro.

"Right now, we have an act that is certain to fire up this crowd here in New York..." the ginger began. "She's won more awards and has had more #1 hits than any artist in history. Tonight, she returns to Times Square for this historic moment. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is...MARIAH CAREY!"

Matt was quick to jump off the stage and just in time for Mariah's performance to start so he and Inez could slow dance! Seeing this, Slider took the initiative and asked Jackie to dance as well.

"Jackie, my love..."

"Why, Slider...I'd be honored, my handsome skater!" Jackie giggled as she took Slider's hand, dancing with him, following suit with Matt and Inez. As Mariah Carey wrapped up her song 'Hero', both couples shared a sweet kiss, saving the passion for midnight.

* * *

Last up was the traditional playing of John Lennon's 'Imagine', this year to be done by Andy Grammer. Slider, of course, was confused at why this particular song was playing.

"Hey, Matt," Slider began.

"Yeah, Sly?"

"Why are they doing this song?"

Matt smiled. "Slider, it was around this time of year that the world lost John Lennon. In fact he was shot down not too far from here in New York. To commemorate the 25th anniversary of his assassination, 'Imagine' was played here for the first time just before midnight as a symbol of unity and a look to the upcoming year with hope and optimism. The people loved it so much that it has become tradition to play 'Imagine' before the ball drops. Since 2010, the song has been preformed live, as opposed to years past, where a recording of the John Lennon original was played."

"Gosh...I had no idea, Matt."

"If ever you get confused about anything, you know who to turn to. We've got your back, Sly."

* * *

And with that, it was time for what over 2,000,000 people were waiting upwards of 14 hours for - the famous Times Square Ball Drop!

"Here we go, everyone!" Matt cheered. "I've got my Nezzie..."

"And I have Jax!" Slider added.

"45 seconds, everyone!" Inez screamed.

"45 seconds until 2018!" Jackie shrieked.

"We'll count it down from here on when we get to 20!" Matt started. "Here we go! 20! 19! 18! 17! 16! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11!" the ginger began the countdown. Inez, Slider and Jackie joined in soon after.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" the quartet finished.

"WE MADE IT! HAPPY 2018!"

* * *

The second the big 2018 sign lit up, Inez and Jackie jumped their respective boyfriends, kissing them profusely. Matt and Slider didn't resist, returning Inez and Jackie's kisses, heightening the passion.

"Hey, Sly..."

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Would you say that this was the best night of our lives?"

"Most definitely, Matt! I'm glad we came, bro!"

"Here's to 2018, everyone!" Matt gleefully said as the fireworks went off and the kissing continued.

* * *

 **Well, this was my most ambitious short yet...that wasn't much of a short, wasn't it? Next one will be much shorter, I can tell you that! SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


	7. Him and I

**I'm back with another Matt/Inez short! This one came about after watching Halsey and G-Eazy's 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' performance for the 12th time. I got to thinking 'What if Matt and Inez had that song 'Him and I' as their couples' song?' This was the end result of that train of thought. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Winter break had came and went. The quartet of Matt, Jackie, Inez and Slider were back at school. There were no Hack-Attacks since before Winter Break - in fact, the last Hack-Attack was on Slider's home cybersite of Radopolis. For that plan, Hacker covered the site in confetti made of magnetite. However, by turning Hacker's ship, the Grim Wreaker, into a giant vacuum cleaner, Radopolis was saved and Hacker was foiled once again by the Cybersquad. Now the quartet could focus on other matters. One of which had just caught the emerald eyes of Matt's feisty Latina girlfriend. That's right, it's the school talent show.

"Oh my gosh, Matt!" Inez squealed. "School talent show's coming up next Friday! You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We do our couples' song?" Matt asked, purring at his girlfriend.

Jackie and Slider shook their heads at this latest development.

"Unreal," Jackie scoffed. "Matt and Inez have only been dating 4 months and they've already got their couples' song..."

Slider just shrugged it off. "Wouldn't surprise me much. Inez is always after those top 40 songs - especially if it comes from Taylor Swift," the skater teen analyzed. "So, Matt...what song did you and Inez go with for your couples' song?"

Matt just smiled. "That's up to the two of you to figure out. I'll give you a hint, though."

"And that hint is?" Jackie asked.

"Your clue is that the song in question turned the duo that made it into a couple."

Jackie and Slider turned to each other, huddling up, but no answer came.

"Got me stumped, Matt," Jackie said.

"Drawing a blank here, dude," Slider affirmed.

Inez giggled. "The song is 'Him And I' by G-Eazy and Halsey, you guys."

"Now comes that 'duh' moment..." Matt deadpanned.

"You know, we probably should've seen that coming, Slider."

"We should've gotten that song off the clue! And I can't wait to hear Matt rap for once!"

Inez giggled again, finger-walking up his right arm. "He'll probably be shirtless when he does it, though."

"Ooooh, Inez! You got it bad, girlfriend!" Jackie cheered.

"Don't I know it!" Inez said to her best friend before whispering to Matt..."Just wait until you see what I'll be wearing next Friday..."

Matt froze up, to which Slider commented "Matt, I think you're in monumentally gigantic trouble, dude."

* * *

For Matt and Inez, the following week was all rehearsals leading up to the talent show. The Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays had them staying back after school to practice their performance in the auditorium while the Tuesdays and Thursdays had them at Matt's place watching Halsey's 'New Year's Rockin' Eve' performance to see what they may have been doing wrong...and for a little sneak peek at what Inez would be wearing.

Then came the night of the talent show. Matt was backstage waiting for his girlfriend, who was still getting ready. Then...

* * *

"Hey, Matt! What do you think?"

There was Inez! She was in a black leather top, matching high heel boots and silver hoop earrings. Needless to say, Matt was floored.

"Inez, you-you look smokin' hot!"

Inez giggled and kissed Matt. "I knew you'd like it, Matty. Now, off with the shirt. Just about time for us to go on!"

Inside, Jackie and Slider were waiting to see their friends take the stage.

"Jax, I'm scared that Matt's going to flat-out embarrass himself," Slider told Jackie.

"Same here, Sly. Matt's never been in this type of situation before, so he might just screw up and we wouldn't want that for Matt."

"Jackie, we just need to have confidence in both Matt and Inez that they'll rock their performance."

The lights then went down and the smoke machines turned on. Out of the smoke came Inez with her hair down and in her sexy outfit, ready for action.

* * *

(Song: 'Him and I' - G-Eazy featuring Halsey) (Key: **Bold** \- Inez; _Italics_ \- Matt)

 **Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **To my lover, I'd never lie**

 **He said "Be true", I swear I'll try**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **He's out his head, I'm out my mind**

 **We got that love, the crazy kind**

 **I am his and he is mine**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

Cue shirtless Matt!

 _My '65, speeding up the PCH, a heck of a ride_

 _They don't wanna see us make it, they just wanna divide_

 _2017, Bonnie and Clyde_

 _Wouldn't see the point of living on if one of us died_

 _Got that kind of style everyone try to rip off_

 _YSL dress under when she takes that mink off_

 _silk on her body, pull it down and watch it slip off_

 _ever catch me cheating, she would try to cut my..._ (Ha-ha-ha) (I'll never get tired of that giggle, Nezzie...)

 _crazy, but I love her, could never run from her_

 _hit it, no rubber never would let no one touch her_

 _swear we drive each other mad, Nezzie be so stubborn_

 _but what the heck is love with no pain, no suffer?_

 _Intense, this crud, it gets dense_

 _She knows when I'm out of it, like she could just sense_

 _If I had a million dollars or was down to ten cents_

 _she'd be up for whatever, never gotta convince_

 **Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **To my lover, I'd never lie** (I love you, Nezzie)

 **He said "Be true", I swear I'll try**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **He's out his head, I'm out my mind**

 **We got that love, the crazy kind**

 **I am his and he is mine**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 _We turn up, mobbin' 'til the end of time_

 _only one who gets me, I'm a crazy, crazy Gemini_

 _Remember this for when I die_

 _Everyone be dressed in all black, suits and a tie_

 _My funeral be lit if I_

 _ever go down or get caught, or they identify_

 _My girl's the most solid, nothing to solidify_

 _She would never cheat, you'd never see her with a different guy_

 _Anyone tell you different, then it's a lie_

 _See, that's my down chick, see that's my soldier_

 _She keep that thang-thang if anyone goes there_

 _calm and collected, she keeps her composure_

 _and she gonna ride for me until this thing over_

 _We do everything together, mess things up together_

 _and we both go crazy if we was to sever_

 _You know? We keep mobbin', it's just me and my chick_

 _screw the world, we just keep gettin' rich, ya know?_

 **Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **To my lover, I'd never lie**

 **He said "Be true", I swear I'll try**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **He's out his head, I'm out my mind**

 **We got that love, the crazy kind**

 **I am his and he is mine**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **To you, I've never lied**

 **For you, I'd take a life**

 **It's him and I, and I swear**

 _To the end I'll ride with you, mob and get money, get high with you...yeah_

 **Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **This is our ride or die**

 **You can confide in me**

 **There is no hiding, I swear**

 _Stay solid, never lie to you_

 _Swear, most likely I'll die with you_

 **Cross my heart, hope to die**

 **To my lover, I'd never lie**

 **He said "Be true", I swear I'll try**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **He's out his head, I'm out my mind**

 **We got that love, the crazy kind**

 **I am his and he is mine**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

 **Him and I**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **Woah-oh-oh-ah-ah**

 **In the end, it's him and I**

* * *

Matt and Inez wrapped things up chest-to-chest as Matt pulled Inez in for a deep, passionate kiss, stroking her long, brunette hair.

"Now that was perfect," Slider remarked.

"Couldn't have thought of any better way to cap it off and you and I have been dating longer, Slider," Jackie added.

"10 months as of today, Jax."

* * *

Afterwards, Matt and Inez met up with Jackie and Slider backstage.

"That was amazing, dude!" Slider congratulated. "I just have this to ask..."

"Shoot, Slider," Matt said to his skater friend.

"Was you being shirtless your idea?"

"Nope. It was all Nezzie's idea."

* * *

 **Well, that figures. Shirtless Matt? Who else would've thought of that but Inez? You know she's got it bad for our favorite impulsive red-head! Anyway, that does it for this one! I'll catch you in the next short and as always...SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


	8. Emotion Sickness

**Next of the Matt/Inez shorts is gonna be set in my Kim Possible AU. Here, Inez is Kim Possible, Matt is Ron Stoppable (though not a bumbling buffoon), Jackie is Monique, Slider is a more social Wade, Shari Spotter is Bonnie Rockwaller, Hacker is Drakken and Wicked is Shego.**

* * *

 **Cast List for Kim Possible AU:**

 **Christy Carlson Romano as Inez**

 **Will Friedle as Matt**

 **Raven-Symone as Jackie**

 **Jason Ritter as Slider**

 **Kirsten Storms as Shari**

 **Christopher Lloyd as Hacker**

 **Nicole Sullivan as Wicked**

 **Gary Cole as Miguel Garcia**

 **Jean Smart as Andrea Garcia**

* * *

ROLL IT!

* * *

Middleton High School - home of the Mad Dogs. Here is where we set the scene on a crisp Fall day. Preparations are already underway for the Middleton Days festival, set to start that Friday night. In the middle of the gym, Coach Halder was addressing the students.

"Alright, people! Listen up! In a frenzy of community pride, this week, we'll be celebrating Middleton Days - a salute to giants of local industry from the Space Center to the world famous Middleton Pickle Works," Coach Halder said when due east of him was Matt in a pickle costume. "QUINLAN! EXPLANATION, NOW!"

"I'm Kosher Dilly - the Pickle Works beloved mascot and this is Gherkin!" Matt explained, motioning to his pocket-sized companion, his Naked Mole Rat, Han Solo.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, Quinlan," Halder warned. "FLOAT BUILDERS, LET'S GET BUSY!"

Inez soon came up behind him, her long brunette hair in a ponytail, sporting a red midriff top and tan cargo pants. "Well, isn't that hot?" she asked.

"Hey, if I have to suffer to pay tribute to our home, then so be it!" Matt adamantly declared. Afterwards, he spotted Creech and Ollie walking along the gym floor, holding hands and kissing.

"AAAH! HELP! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY EYE! NEZZIE!" Matt screamed.

"It's your finger, Matt."

"Oh...how in the world did that get there?"

* * *

Once that was resolved, Inez's cheer rival, Shari Spotter came up behind them.

"Did you hear? Ollie Rodriguez has a fresh crush and her name ISN'T Inez Garcia!"

"GAH! SHARI!" Matt screamed.

"Really, Matt? It's no big! Ollie Rodriguez is SO last semester," Inez told everyone. "We grew apart. It was time to move on. So not the drama! I thought you'd be the bummed one, Matt."

"Me? Why?"

"Creech..."

"What about her?"

"She used to like you. You mean you never noticed?"

"No...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

* * *

Matt's screaming was enough to draw Slider, his best guy friend and tech expert, to them.

"Guys, I just heard that Creech and Ollie are dating. How's Matt taking it?" Slider asked.

"You too, Slider? Aw, man!"

"Now don't get in a PICKLE over this, bro!" Slider joked.

"Who's the pickle-mocker now?"

"Sorry, Matty. Couldn't resist."

"Slider, tell me there's more to this..." Inez interjected.

"Hacker's on the move!" Slider warned.

"Then so are we! Let's jet!"

Inez dashed off while Matt attempted to get out of his pickle costume.

"Nezzie, wait for me!" Matt called out.

However, the Latina would have none of that and grabbed Matt by his back.

"Okay...let's go."

* * *

(Kimmunicator beep)

 _Oh yeah, yeah!_

 _I'm your basic average girl_

 _and I'm here to save the world_

 _You can't stop me 'cause I'm_

 _KIM POSSIBLE!_

 _There is nothing I can't do_

 _but when danger calls_

 _just know that I am on my way!_

 _Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble_

 _if you just call my name..._

 _KIM POSSIBLE!_

 _Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me_

 _when you wanna page me_

 _it's okay_

 _Whenever you need me, baby..._

 _Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me_

 _(Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!)_

 _Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when_

 _I will be there for you 'til the very end_

 _Danger or trouble_

 _I'm there on the double_

 _You know that you always can call_

 _KIM POSSIBLE!_

[So what's the sitch?]

 _Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!_

* * *

In a top-secret lab, Dr. Bortel had just finished working on his mood-amplification devices - the Moodulators. He had just posted an online auction for them and was heading for his Batman marathon. Once the lab was clear, a female in a purple cloak and hat and a green-skinned man with a cape and pointy chin had entered. This was Wicked and Hacker - Inez's arch-foes.

"Here's something I don't get: If you're such an evil genius, shouldn't you invent your own stuff? What's with all the stealing?" Wicked asked.

"It's called 'outsourcing', Wicked. Why re-invent the wheel? Or in this case...THE ELECTRON MAGNETO-ACCELERATOR! With this, I can increase the power of any device to evil proportions!" Hacker shouted, explaining his plan. However, this drew the attention of a pair of teen heroes.

"Stealing again, Hacker?" Inez quipped.

"What happened to inventing your own stuff?" Matt added.

"It's called 'outsour…." Harcker started. "Oh, just get on with it!"

"How about YOU get on with it?" Wicked sarcastically remarked.

"Wicked! This isn't the time for questioning!"

"Fine, fine. Just remember, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me!" the witch retorted before jumping into action. While Inez and Wicked fought, a pair of chips attached to their necks and Hacker tried to escape, but Matt jumped and grabbed his legs.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get away!"

"INEZ! He's trying to get away! And he's kicking me!"

"And you're surprised?"

Wicked soon blasted Inez to the ground and kicked down a bookshelf. Inez got out of the way, but it was too late. Hacker had already shook Matt.

"I believe the phrase is 'TOUCHDOWN!' SOME OTHER DAY, INEZ GARCIA!"

Hacker and Wicked had escaped with the Electron Magneto-Accelerator!

"You okay, Inez?" Matt asked.

"Me? Yeah. Pride? Not so much."

Matt then felt around for Inez's phone, thinking that he had grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Don't forget this!"

"Thanks, Matt..." she sighed.

Newsflash, Matt! You didn't pick up Inez's phone!

* * *

The next morning...

"Inez! Inez, where are you, girlie?" Matt called out as Inez walked in, tossing him the device he picked up yesterday.

"What's this?"

"It's the thing you picked up yesterday. So not my phone!"

"Well, that's a downer. What does it even do?" Matt asked, pushing a button, causing Inez's eyes to flash blue. The result: Inez starts crying uncontrollably.

"You know, maybe Slider might have a solution," Matt inferred, pushing the same button. This time, Inez's eyes flashed red.

"Forget it, MATT! Let's just go to school so I can tell Slider that you lost my phone AGAIN!" Inez growled, yanking Matt by his shirt. Unknown to Inez, her twin brothers, Manuel and Eduardo (otherwise known as 'Manny' and 'Eddie'), were playing with the device, causing Inez's emotions to go haywire.

* * *

Later at school...

"Jeez, Inez! You seriously jacked my shirt back there!" Matt remarked.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that to Hacker!"

"What do you think he's up to, Nezzie?"

Inez's eyes flashed yellow. "I have no clue, but I know we can stop him!"

Then her eyes flashed blue again and she once again started crying uncontrollably. "Unless he gets away again..."

"You feeling alright, Nezzie?"

Inez's eyes flashed green and she went into a fit of jealousy. "Why? What do you mean by that?"

"You just seem sort of...random."

Her eyes flashed purple - the confusion setting. "Random...are we talking about me?"

"Yes, Nezzie...I mean that ever since you lost your phone..."

Inez's eyes flashed red again. "I lost my phone? I DIDN'T LOSE ANYTHING, MATTHEW!" She beamed as she pulled Matt across the hall before finally running into Slider.

"Hey, guys. I've been trying your phone, Inez...but there's no response," Slider informed the duo.

"Matt, YOU'VE GOT SOME 'SPLAININ TO DO!"

Matt sighed. "I guess I just picked up the wrong thing. It's all my fault..." he said as Inez's eyes flashed pink...the love setting.

"Wait, Slider. That's not true. Matt did his best. It could've happened to anyone, right?" she asked as she slipped behind Matt, looking at him lovingly.

"Sure, Inez! Stuff happens when you're out saving the world."

"See, Matt? Everything's gonna be alright..." Inez giggled, finger-walking up Matt's shirt.

"Inez, you're doing it again..."

"If I can get a tracking link, I should be able to activate your phone's homing signal..." Slider started before Inez hushed him.

"We better get going," Inez said to Matt, pulling him to her Statistics class. "I'll see you after class!" she said lustfully, blowing a kiss at Matt before taking her seat next to Shari.

"Some things are just way too freaky to even think about," Shari quipped.

On the other side of the room, Matt was dumbfounded at this latest development. All he had to say was "Aw, man!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lair...

"Just a few more adjustments and the EMA will be..." Hacker started before he noticed Wicked right in front of him with lust in her eyes. "WICKED! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just admiring your Electron Magneto-Accelerator!" Wicked giggled. "I never noticed how green and deliciously evil you are!"

"Don't you have something better to do?" Hacker asked.

"Why...yes, I do!" Wicked said before channeling her magic powers to carve 'Hacker + Wicked' in a heart on the walls of the lair.

"Perhaps it's time to test the EMA...maybe I can cool things down by turbo-charging this ordinary air conditioner!"

Hacker pushed a button, causing the vents to open and within seconds, his lair became as cold as Green Bay, Wisconsin.

"HA! It worked better than expected!"

The celebration became short-lived when Wicked came in wearing a winter coat and holding a pair of lattes.

"Brrr! Cold weather! Perfect for cuddling! Latte?

"Well, I do like lattes. But as to the cuddling...PASADENA! You're freaking me out, Wicked!"

"Poor Hackie, so stressed from all his hard work! Looks like someone could use a break..."

"A break?"

"Don't mind if you do!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Middleton High...

Matt was sleeping through his English class...AGAIN...when a folded piece of paper hit him in the head. He unfolded it to reveal his name written elegantly among a field of hearts. He is soon to discover that none other than Inez wrote it. Upon this revelation, Han Solo fainted.

"My thoughts exactly, Han," Matt said to his naked mole rat.

It was that way throughout the rest of the day. No matter where Matt went, Inez was right behind him. She even tried to kiss him at one point! Finally, Matt found a safe harbor in the gym.

* * *

"Jackie!" Matt whispered.

"Matt?" Jackie asked.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Clear for what?"

"Inez! She's crushing on me!"

"Inez's crushing...on you?"

"Yes...AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!"

"You sure you're not majorly misinterpreting this?"

"Go with me on this one, Jackie - Inez has it bad for me!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Jackie quipped.

"I don't know. It's not like I haven't thought of it. I'm just..."

"In a pickle?" Jackie joked.

"Oh, how I rue the day I volunteered for pickle patrol," Matt said to himself.

"Want my advice? Lose the pickle suit!"

"Not yet! And if you see Inez, you didn't see me. Got it?"

"What if Inez sees me seeing you?" Jackie asked.

"What?!"

Sure enough, there was Inez right behind Matt.

"AAAHHH! INEZ!"

"Mattster, I have a little favor to ask..."

"Sorry, Nezzie, I was just...LEAVING!" Matt freaked, taking off his pickle outfit and rushing out of the gym.

"He's shy, but so cute!" Inez swooned.

"More like green and freaked."

* * *

Inez was relentless, using her hair dryer grappling hook to catch up to Matt. Matt thought he was safe near the corner lockers, but little did he know that Inez was hiding in the air ducts waiting for him. She dropped out of her hiding spot, bouncing from wall to wall before stopping Matt at her locker.

"Now, about that favor..."

"Look, Inez..."

"You see, tonight's the opening night of Middleton Days, and I don't have a date..."

"DATE?! You wanna go to the festival as my date?!"

Inez swooned. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!"

Inez then jumped on Matt and kissed him. Matt didn't resist, kissing her back just as Slider came up to them.

"Hey, guys! I...OH MY GOD!" Slider freaked out. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Inez giggled. "Guess what the sitch is, Slider!"

"I just wanted to let you know that I got a link through your phone, Inez and...were you and Matt just smacking lips?"

"Great, Slider..." Inez swooned.

"Whatever you say..." Matt replied.

"I'm gonna go get ready for tonight!" Inez told Matt, rubbing her face against Matt's and purring at him.

"THIS ISN'T NORMAL!" Slider called out.

* * *

Of course, this leads to a dilemma for Matt - what if dating Inez totally tanks? What if it ends up being good? What if it wrecks their friendship? There was but one thing he had to do, the unthinkable - break up with Inez.

Meanwhile, an evil plan had taken shape. Hacker was planning to use the Electron Magneto-Accelerator to amplify the Space Center float's laser, turning it into a death ray.

Oh, and guess where Inez's phone was found? You guessed it! In the secret lab of Dr. Cyrus Bortel - the inventor of the Moodulators!

* * *

That night...

Matt was practicing what he was going to say to Inez. "No good, huh?" he asked his naked mole rat friend. "Well, tough luck makes for tough friends, I suppose," he said as he rang the bell. He was quickly greeted by Inez's parents.

"Aw, there he is!"

"The new beau!"

"Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs...WOAH!"

Matt was quickly pulled inside by Inez's mom.

"Oh, we're just tickled pink about you and Inez!"

"But not too pink. Time to have a fam to Matt talk."

"We want Inez to be happy."

"If not, it's a one way ticket on a deep space probe for you!"

"How deep?" Matt asked Inez's father.

"BLACK. HOLE. DEEP, MATTHEW!"

Matt was freaked out. "Uh, I think I'll just..."

* * *

But he couldn't complete what he was going to say. "Hello, baby!" Inez greeted lustfully. She was now in a long black dress and matching high heel shoes and her hair was at its natural length.

"I felt like dressing up. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all..."

Inez then grabbed Matt by his arm and pulled him out of her house.

"You kids have fun! And Matt, have Inez home by...T-minus 10 and counting!" Inez's father joked.

* * *

The duo made it to Middleton Days, where there were games, rides, food and plenty of fun. In fact, Inez just won Matt a pickle plushie!

"I think this is where you say 'Touchdown!', Matt..." Inez said lustfully.

"Huh? Oh...Touchdown..." Matt said indifferently. "Inez, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Matt and Inez sat down on a bench, Inez's arms around Matt as the ginger began what would be the toughest speech of his life.

"Look, Nezzie...we've been friends forever. We make a great team, but I think dating could complicate things..."

Little did Matt know that he was sitting on the Moodulator control. This caused Inez's eyes to flash green - the Jealousy setting.

"Things should never be complicated..."

"That's what I told myself! I figure it's best..." Matt started as he inadvertently sat on the controller, causing Inez's eyes to flash blue.

"You're breaking up with me? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Inez cried out, running off.

"Inez, come back! Your dad's gonna put me in a black hole!" Matt called out as he was hit by Inez's phone. Dr. Bortel accused him of being a spy, but Matt explained that he had been looking for Inez's phone the whole time. Apparently it looked like the Moodulator control. Dr. Bortel explained that with just the press of a button, the Moodulators can control a person's emotions and amplify them.

* * *

"I'll press that button!" Hacker said, jumping from the bushes.

"HACKER!"

"Inez Garcia...under my control? That's better than any laser! Let's supercharge that!"

Unfortunately, the EMA fries the controller's circuits, locking both Inez and Wicked into an irreversible frenzy of rage. Matt...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

* * *

"NOBODY. DUMPS. INEZ GARCIA!" Inez called out, gunning for Matt.

"HACKER!" Wicked called out, firing blasts of magic at Hacker, causing him to run off.

Behind one of the food stands, Matt was hiding out, trying to cool down Inez. "Inez, chill! It's me, Matt!"

"Yeah...MATT HEARTBREAKER!" Inez retorted, throwing a popcorn cart at Matt, causing him to run off.

"Men..." Inez said to Wicked.

"OH YEAH!" Wicked replied.

* * *

Matt soon found safety inside the Pickle Works float. However, Hacker was hiding there too!

"Find your own hiding spot!"

"Yeah, right. Like you called dibs on this spot!"

"Well, I am now!"

"Then I'm calling double dibs!"

Hacker grunted. "You win this round with your superior dib calling. But that won't save us from them!"

* * *

Inez had torn the float open and thrown Matt out!

"What up, Inez? Peace out?"

No luck! She was totally messing Matt up!

"Inez, snap out of it! I know you're in there somewhere!"

Wouldn't you know it? Inez threw Matt right into Wicked!

* * *

"Inez, help! Sidekick in trouble!"

No sooner than he said that, Wicked blasted Matt's pants clean off!

"Man, not now!"

"Matt? I..."

Well, that fried Inez's Moodulator for good! Of course, Matt needed to cover up being pantless, so what does he do? He grabs a spare pickle costume!

* * *

"Quinlan..." Coach Halder deadpanned.

"You see...no pants..."

Wicked was about to attack Matt, but Inez tackled the witch just in time, saving Matt!

"Still mad at me, Nezzie?"

Inez opened up her clenched fist to reveal the fried Moodulator that was on her.

"So not the drama!" she replied.

"You got lucky this time, Inez Garcia!" Hacker threatened.

"You might wanna be careful, Hacker," Inez retorted.

"HA! You threaten me?"

"No...Wicked's still got major Moodulator issues!" Matt remarked as Wicked jumped from behind the bleachers, continuing to fire at Hacker, causing him to run away. "I guess the crush and everything was all Moodulator-induced?"

"Not everything, Matt. There's still fireworks."

"You think so?" Matt asked. Inez said nothing. She just pointed skyward to the fireworks display. As it went off, she in fact pecked Matt on his cheek while Hacker continued to try and escape Wicked.

"WICKED! Please! Stop! MOMMY!"

* * *

 **'Emotion Sickness' is my favorite Kim Possible episode EVER! It pretty much confirmed the Kim/Ron pairing and after watching it again, I thought about my Kim Possible AU for Cyberchase and out came this Cyberchase-based re-telling of 'Emotion Sickness'! If you want to know about my Cyberchase Kim Possible AU, feel free to message me! And as always...SEE YOU IN CYBERSPACE!**


End file.
